This invention relates generally to techniques in hemadynamometry or sphygmomanometry, that is, measurement of blood pressure of a living animal. More particularly, the invention relates to a pressure gage of a sphygmomanometer which gage is so adapted that its zeroing or zero-point adjustment is greatly facilitated.
In general, the pressure gage of a sphygmomanometer has a mechanical arrangement wherein the spindle or shaft of a pressure indicating pointer is rotated by the expansion or contraction in the axial direction of an elastic, pressure-sensitive, expansible, metallic element such as a bellows element or a diaphragm element housed within a casing. The zero-point adjustment or positioning upon completion of fabrication and assembly of the gage has heretofore been accomplished by positional adjustment of the metallic element, and this positional adjustment has been carried out by adjusting, relative to the casing, the position of a hose connection pipe fitting connected to the lower part of the metallic element for connection of an air hose from the inflatable rubber bag of the sphygmomanometer. For this reason, this zero point adjustment has been laborious, and, moreover, fine adjustment has been difficult.